Lumiya
Lumiya was a Sith Lady who managed to hang around for a long time. Early Life Shira Brie was born on Coruscant, where her parents eagerly enrolled her in Emperor Palpatine's new Young Girl Abduction Program. In the program, Shira lived with a bunch of other young girls on one of Palpatine's palaces. There she was brainwashed to accept Imperial rule without question and to devote herself to serving the Emperor. When she was old enough, she attended the Coruscanti Pilot Institute, but later transferred to the Imperial Academy on Carida so that she could study military intelligence. She was discovered by Darth Vader to have some Force potential, and was trained by him. She was also given permission to kill as many other students as she liked. Espionage Her first major assignment was to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and kill Luke Skywalker. If she was unable to kill him, which seemed extremely likely, she was to at least embarrass him. After the Battle of Hoth, the Alliance needed any pilots willing to sign up, so the infiltration was painfully easy. To accomplish her next goal, she joined Rogue Squadron, and stayed close to Luke. Luke wasn't used to girls actually choosing to spend time with him, so he jumped to the most obvious conclusion. They shared an awkward kiss, then Luke did what he did best, and shot her down during a battle. The Rebels briefly considered being appalled by the action, but detective Chewbacca helped Luke find a whole bunch of convenient evidence that she was really an Imperial spy. Not Dead Yet Shira survived being shot down, and Vader had her "Vaderized" with some robot parts. She changed her name to Lumiya, and secretly became Vader's apprentice. But not his secret apprentice, or his other apprentice. Vader presented her to the Emperor as a new hand. Things were going great, but while she was away shopping, Vader and the Emperor died at the Battle of Endor. This was a big downer for Lumiya, but she made the most of it, by declaring herself the Dark Lady of the Sith. This was a confusing time for the Empire, so Lumiya ended up in charge of some of it. In the capacity, she ended up meeting Skywalker again. Though she won the initial duel with her Lightwhip, the second time, Skywalker won and revealed her identity before she fled. He was very upset that he had to lower his kill count by one. She tried one more time to take over the Galaxy- or whatever her goal was- but her forces failed and she was assumed dead again. Nope. Still Alive. A few years later, Lumiya was back working with former Imperials and had a nice duel with Mara Jade, where she was assumed dead. Instead she just hung around in the shadows training wannabe Sith Lords here and there. Eventually she hatched a plan to get a real Sith Lord back in charge of everything. She chose Jacen Solo, because he was a really easy target, and she was too lazy to look beyond direct descendants of Darth Vader. Though she had to tolerate Jacen's annoying questions and angst, she found him to be fairly receptive to the whole Dark Side thing. Jacen's uncle Luke, however, wasn't too keen on the whole thing and Luke and Lumiya got another chance to duel. Lumiya exploded, and Luke made what he thought was a witty comment about how killing someone twice is almost as good as killing two people. Really? While continuing to escalate the Second Galactic Civil War, Lumiya began growing impatient with Jacen. Finally, he got off his ass and killed Mara Jade. Seeing that things were moving forward, she told Luke that she was the one who killed his wife, and the two fought again. This time, Luke had a pretty easy time of it, and finished her off with a good old-fashioned decapitation. He said something to the effect of "Third time's a charm," but felt a little bad about it when he found out that she had not, in fact, killed Mara. Trivia It seems pretty likely that Lumiya slept with Vader, Luke, and Jacen. This disgusting fact would make her the only known woman to make it with three generations of the Skywalker family. Category:Sith Lords Category:Rebel Alliance Category:The Empire Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker Category:Chicks